


zombie

by Klodwig



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Zombie AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка на тему зомбиапокалипсиса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	zombie

В холодильнике были пальцы, нога и человеческая печень в пластиковом лотке. Ничего особенного на самом деле. Джон закрыл дверцу. Холодильник все еще работал, и это вселяло надежду.  
Природа грозилась дождем.   
Джон сидел у окна и смотрел, как по улице идут те, что так похожи на него. Похожие, да не такие. Их шаги медленны и вялы, а движения лишены былой координации.  
Шерлок носится по квартире. Чем дальше, тем обрывочней становятся его движения, тем яростнее он смешивает разные вещества в колбах.  
Джон любуется им, положив голову на сложенные руки. У Шерлока сквозь дыру в левой щеке видно зубы. Ватсон знает, что и сам не красавец – трупные пятна покрыли его шею и скулы.   
Шерлок спешит.   
\- У нас мало времени. У них – еще меньше. Это знак, что именно мы сохранили здравомыслие. Что я его сохранил. Я найду сыворотку.  
Живые мертвецы бредут по улицам. Кто-то стучит в дверь – тяжело, медленно, неповоротливо.  
\- Открой им и скажи, что здесь нечего ловить!  
Джон открывает. Женщина без нижней челюсти с бельмами глаз. Он разводит руками и качает головой, и она уходит, волоча за собой сумочку с полуоторванной ручкой.   
Шерлок говорит, что времени мало. Шерлок говорит, что дождь, снег и солнце уничтожат их. В их доме жуткий холод, и, по словам Шерлока – это лучшие условия из возможных.   
Шерлоку стыдно. Это Шерлок принес заразу в их дом. Джон перевязывал ему рану и тоже инфицировался. Но он не жалеет, ни капли. Этот конец не худший.   
Шерлок мечется и, когда на пару дней исчезает интернет, впадает в панику. Джон не знает, почему он вообще всё еще работает. Может быть, он не зависит от людей. Или же там есть кто-то живой. Или же такой, как они.   
Джон смотрит в окно. За окном дождь. У прохожих отваливаются руки и ноги, они падают в лужи, ползут дальше, срывая ногти. Они – гниющие тела. В фильмах о зомби так много и так мало правды – теперь Джон знает об этом наверняка.  
Шерлок смотрит в микроскоп. Улыбается. Откидывается на спинку стула.  
\- Готово. Но нам это уже не поможет.   
\- Ну и пусть, - говорит Джон. – И так неплохо.  
Шерлок подходит к нему со спины, кладет голову на плечо и тоже смотрит в окно. В их доме холодно, в холодильнике достаточно еды, а мир вокруг катится в бездну зомбиапокалипсиса.

***

…сыворотка, уничтожающая вирус, находится в Лондоне, Бейкер-стрит 221 б, коробка на кухонном столе.  
Если еще есть те, кому она может помочь.   
Считайте это последним делом Шерлока Холмса и Джона Ватсона.


End file.
